Sparkling Grey
by Nappeun Yeoja
Summary: She glanced behind her as she ran briskly in the heavy rain. Despite her being soaked and the rain to be supposedly cold, she felt nothing. Numb, if you really needed a word. /HibariOC/


_**Author's Note: **_Alright, so here's a KHR! one shot. I know I've yet to update **Yukidoke no Koigokoro**—and I'll get to that, sooner or **later**. School's been really hectic lately—meaning the past two weeks. I mean; what kind of teacher gives a gazillion—_I'm exaggerating, but really, there's a lot—_tests on the first week of school? Plus homework and projects?

Eh, sorry, I'm rambling. About this one shot, I was a little worried if I kept Hibari in character, and if this was well-written. This was inspired by Beethoven's _'Moonlight Sonata'_.

* * *

**S p a r k l i n g : G r e y**

--

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano_

_S p a r k l i n g : G r e y © AkuMa HiKaRi_

--

**O N E : S H O T

* * *

**

_Sparkling grey, in my own veins…_

A haunting, melancholic melody floated throughout the mansion that the Vongola family was currently residing in, the mansion being owned by one of the Vongola family's allies. It was late, and the moon was shining brightly, bathing everything in pale silver and sparkling grey. The aura that surrounded the mansion fit the melody perfectly, and made it seem more haunting than it already was.

A lone female sat at the sleek, black grand piano that was located at the center of the dark lobby, her only sources of light being the moonlight and the candles that were lit and placed all over the lobby. The moonlight that streamed through the stained glass windows illuminated her features and added to the eerie effect that the candlelight had.

Her flaming red hair hung in uneven waves and curls down to her waist, and her fingers were dancing gracefully over the keys of the piano. She made no unnecessary sound, her eyes closed in concentration.

_Any more than a whisper, any sudden movement of my heart…_

"Moonlight Sonata? You've always been a lover of tragedies."

Abruptly, she stopped playing said composition, and slowly turned around, opening her eyes in the process. They were an intricate color—the most noticeable was the frigid blue, leading to a tempest grey, and then the specks of soft lilac thrown in.

"Kyoya." She acknowledged; her expression smooth and blank as she looked at the man that walked out from the shadows. She took in his appearance absentmindedly, his dark hair, and his piercing hawkish eyes.

"I didn't tell you to stop." He merely stated, striding towards the piano wherein she sat at.

He looked down at her, leering slightly. She returned the challenge through maintaining her blank expression. His mouth pulled downwards into a small frown.

"Continue." He demanded; his frown still in place and his eyes narrowing slightly. Seeing that she still refused, his mouth pulled into a deeper frown.

His gaze became harsh, effective on most people, though not on her. He pulled out one of his tonfa, from God knows where, and pressed it against her throat, adding pressure as the seconds on the grandfather clock in the lobby ticked by.

"Lieselotte." He finally said her name, his calm tone having a threatening undertone of warning. At that, she turned away from him and to the piano keys, placing her fingers over the right keys. She continued from where she left off, and her eyes closed, and a feeling of solace washed over her, chasing her doubts away.

_And I know; I know I'll have to watch them pass away…_

--

_Sickened in the sun, you dare tell me you love me…_

"I love you."

Lieselotte grunted as she was shoved away harshly, losing her balance and she fell onto the floor. She glared up at Hibari, who was clutching his tonfa in his hands. Her fingers absentmindedly reached up to touch her cheek, and felt the blood that was smeared across her face in a morbid design of crimson.

Her glare became fiercer, looking so out of place next to her blank expression. He was walking towards her, tonfa clutched menacingly in his hands. In one swift motion, he had pinned her down, tonfa at her neck and face showing no remorse.

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die…_

"I want you dead."

Hibari's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, harshening as his lips twisted into a psychotic sneer.

"Bastard." Lieselotte snarled, struggling to throw him off her, failing miserably. So then, she was content with trying to glare a hole into his forehead. "Kill me, then! Kill me!"

"But I can't do that." His reply stopped her from glaring, her features contorting into one of shock.

_You know I'd never hurt you that way…_

"You're just beautiful in your pain."

Hibari's statement made Lieselotte's eyes widen even more, and after a moment passed, her eyes narrowed once again.

"Your **compliment** is bitter ashes on my tongue."

--

_So run, run, run…_

Lieselotte glanced behind her as she ran briskly in the heavy rain. Despite her being soaked and despite the rain to be supposedly cold, she felt nothing. Numb, if you really needed a word.

She could hear the distant and incoherent screams of her being cursed from the south, from where she had come from. She tried to run faster, ignoring the screams.

_And hate me, if it feels good…_

Lieselotte panted, trying to regain her breath as she hid behind an old oak tree. The rain had yet to let up, but she felt comfort in the rain, and felt nothing. She couldn't hear him screaming anymore, which was a good thing for her.

_I can't hear your screams anymore…_

--

_You lied to me…_

Hibari glared at the door that was currently blocking him from seeing her, and yelled out, once again, "Lieselotte! Answer me!"

_Demanding my response, don't bother breaking the door down…_

Lieselotte was sneering at the door, hearing his yells and his fist pounding on the door. She looked around the room, and found only one exit, her ticket out of hell. The window.

'_I'd rather die.' _She thought bitterly, and gave one last sneer at the door, and proceeded to the window.

_I found my way out…_

"_Auf Wiedersehen_! _Arrivederci_! _Sayonara_! Farewell!"** (1)**

Lieselotte was screaming farewell in every language she knew, her torso out of the window and her lower body still inside the room. She laughed hysterically, and almost dementedly—before smirking, one that was twisted and psychotic.

She glanced once more at the door, hearing him yelling from outside the room, yells of 'What are you doing?' and multiple other yells.

With one last crazed smile, she jumped out the window.

_And you'll never hurt me again…

* * *

_

**(1)**_Auf Wiedersehen_ – German for farewell.

_Arrivederci_ – Italian for farewell.

_Sayonara_ – Japanese for farewell.

Okay, so…I never saw that one coming. I never thought of my OC to be demented and jump out of the window. I don't know why, but my friends keep telling me that Moonlight Sonata is a really melancholic song—which is why I described it as melancholic in the first part of the one shot—I don't feel any of that. I feel actually happy when I hear it. Eh, I'm weird, I know.

Tsk. Oh, well. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames will be used to brand bulls. If you have any queries, just leave it in your review or PM me.


End file.
